Pool Party and Cook out Madness
by missnovember92
Summary: It's summer time, which is perfect for the Monstars to go swimming at their place and have a barbacue. When the guys invite Lindsay over for the occasion, Pound tries to get some alone time with her, but the guys keep getting in the way.
1. Chapter 1

On a hot summer day, the sun was at a boiling point and the Monstars were all worn out from playing basketball. They all sat on the grass with their jersey's off and sweat dripping off their bodies. They were complaining about hot it was and were dying of thirst. "Dudes, Imma goner. I don't think I can go on." Moaned Blanko. "You're not the only one." Replied Nawt. Bupkus, Pound, and Bang were panting and fanning themselves. Pound began seeing things as he tilted his head to the side and saw something that caught his eye: a giant double fudge milkshake with lots of whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles, and a cherry on top! Pound had loads of drool and floated his way over to the "giant milkshake." He took a dive inside and swam to the surface doing a back stroke and laughing. He went back under and sucked on the fudge from inside the glass. What Pound doesn't realize is that the "milkshake" is a mirage; it's actually a tree, which Pound is on the top it, swimming in the leaves.

While this is going on, a young girl with dark skin, dragging a big blue ice cooler, was walking by, but stopped and noticed something wriggling in the tress, though there weren't any birds or squirrels, because it had to be something really big to cause the whole tree to move around so much. All of a sudden, a big, orange leg popped out of the tree. The girl thought to herself, _"Hey that leg looks oddly familiar…"_ and then a few branches broke off, causing the orange Monstar to fall to the ground with a thud. The girl gasped and ran over to the poor Monstar. She looked at the creature and knew who he was. It was Pound! She asked in concerned voice, "Pound, are you okay?" Pound groaned as he got up from the ground, rubbing his head and moaned, "Yeah. How do you know my…?" He opened his eyes and couldn't believe who he saw. It was Lindsay; all dressed in a white sleeveless blouse, blue jean shorts, white sandals, and gold hoop earrings. She also got her hair down: cornrows with a wavy ponytail, tied in a white ribbon.

"Lindsay!" Pound shouted with glee. He opened his arms to Lindsay and she ran to Pound for a bear hug. She giggled as Pound asked, "How are you?" Lindsay answered, "I'm doing fine," Pound said, "Yeah, and I can see that. Girl, you are lookin' _fine _today." Lindsay giggled, "thank you." Then she asked, "What were you doing in the tree?" Pound sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. At first, I thought it was a giant double fudge milkshake and…" Pound paused then realized he was just seeing things, due to the heat. He rubbed his face and chuckles, "This is so embarrassing!" Lindsay asked, "What's wrong?" Pound explained, "Well the guys and I were playing some basketball, but it got really hot and we were exhausted. Speaking of the guys, you wanna go see them?" Lindsay nodded at Pound and the two of them went to go see the other Monstars.


	2. Chapter 2

The guys were resting their eyes under the sun until a huge figure came and blocked the sun's light. Bang cringed his face, wondering what happened to the sun. "Hey what gives?" Bang asked. A deep voice calls out, "Hey guys get up," Bang opened his eye and saw that it was Pound. "Oh hey, man." Bang said getting up. The others got up from the ground brushing some of the grass off of themselves. "What's up, dude?" Blanko asked. "Look who's here." Pound pointed to Lindsay as she came from behind Pound with the ice cooler, smiling and waving to the guys. The guys greet Lindsay with, "Hey, what's up, what's happenin'." "How you been?" Nawt asked as he pounced on her with a hug. Lindsay laughed, "I've been doing great." Bang told her, "You look great." The others nodded their heads in agreement. "So what are you doing out here in the heat?" Bang asked. Lindsay sighed, "I've been spending way too much time indoors. I thought it would be nice coming outside for some fresh air. I bought water and snacks. Would you guys like some?" Lindsay opened the ice cooler and it was loaded with water, apples, grapes, bananas, popsicles, and ice cream cookie sandwiches.

The Monstars were drooling when they saw all of the snacks. "Dig in, fellas." Lindsay told the Monstars. The boys were packing in everything. Nothing else was left for Lindsay to snack on. But Pound, who has his arms full with six packs of ice cream sandwiches and popsicles, three bananas, one red apple, and four bottles of water, was so thoughtful of sharing some snacks with Lindsay. She got a bottle of water, an apple and a banana. As she took a bit of her apple, Pound gave Lindsay a big, wet, sticky kiss on the cheek. His face was covered in ice cream then he flashes a smile, which shows some cookie pieces all over his teeth. Lindsay laughed, "Pound, you're so cute. Though, I'm a little sticky." Pound took a napkin from his pocket, dabbed some water on it, and wiped the ice cream off of Lindsay's face. "Thank you." Lindsay said. The others thanked Lindsay for the snacks and Lindsay smiled, "You all are very welcome!"

"Let's go inside the gym." Nawt suggested. Everybody got up and headed to the gym. The cool air from inside the gym felt so good that everybody sighed with relief. Nawt switched on the lights then Bang and Blanko got some basketballs from the storage closet. The guys were shooting some hoops and playing some basketball while Pound was sitting on the bleachers next to Lindsay having a chat. Then Pound said, "I gonna step out to use the restroom. I'll be right back." Pound walked out to use the bathroom and Lindsay sat down while the guys were still playing basketball.

However, Bupkus saw Lindsay sitting by herself with her eye's wondering around and humming. Bupkus stopped dripping his ball and walks over to her. He sat right next Lindsay all laid back with his left hand closed to her shoulder. Lindsay sensed Bupkus coming her way. She kept head slightly turned to the opposite side, but took a glance at Bupkus, who winked and flashed a smile at her. Lindsay smiled and blushed. While not paying attention, Bupkus playfully tapped her on the shoulder. Lindsay felt something on her shoulder and turned around to what it was. She saw Bupkus sitting next to her with his eyes looking up at the ceiling, whistling. She shrugged it off and turned her head back around. Bupkus stopped whistling and grinned as he leaned close to Lindsay's ear and blew in it. Lindsay shook her head and rubbed her ear and saw Bupkus whistling. Lindsay smirked for she knew Bupkus is playing a little game on her. Bupkus was about to blow in her ear again until Lindsay caught him. She jumped up and shouted, "Ha! Got ya!" Bupkus laughed, "Girl, you funny!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay smiled, "Oh, I don't know about that. Sometimes I'll blurt out something random without noticing and some people find it hilarious." Bupkus nodded his head and asked. "Pound left you by yourself?" Lindsay assured Bupkus, "Oh he just went to the bathroom." Bupkus asked, "I bet he's taking a long time getting back." Lindsay shrugged, "I don't mind waiting." Bupkus gently tickled Lindsay under her chin as he said, "Aw, you're so precious. But a pretty girl like you shouldn't sit by herself with nothing to do." Lindsay smiled, "You're so sweet." Bupkus got up on his feet to grab his ball from underneath the bleachers. He placed it on his finger and made it spin. Lindsay exclaimed, "Cool!" Bupkus smiled at Lindsay's eagerness. "That's nothing. Watch this." First, Bupkus dribbles the ball between his legs. Then tossesthe ball into the air while doing a spin and split. Bupkus didn't look, but as the ball was coming for a landing, he opened his hand out and the ball fell right into his palm. Lindsay clapped and cheered.

A few minutes later, Pound came back and saw Bupkus talking to Lindsay on the bleachers. Pound was feeling shocked as he thought, _"What the…? I know he ain't pushing up on my girl!" _Pound marched over to them and asked, "What's going on?" Lindsay and Bupkus turned their heads and saw Pound. Then Lindsay said, "Pound, you're back. Bupkus was just keeping me company while you were gone." Bupkus was spinning the ball on his finger while he playfully said to Pound, "Shame on you, man; you left this poor girl sitting all alone for a long time." Pound slaps the ball off of Bupkus's finger and said, "Shut up." The ball bounced over to a corner by the bleachers. Bupkus went to go get the ball, but found a stereo with speakers. He grabbed all of that including the ball. "Hey can someone give me a hand with this?" Blanko went over to help Bupkus with the speakers as Bupkus set up the stereo at a nearby outlet. Blanko placed the speakers on each side and turned on the stereo.

He adjusted the volume and _**'Tonight, tonight'**_ by Hot Chelle Rae began to play. "I love this song!" Blanko exclaimed then started singing along. Lindsay laughed as she watched Blanko do a silly dance. "Whatta goof ball." Pound told Lindsay. As the song was over, Rod Stewart **_'Infatuation' _**came next. "Hey, I like this song!" Lindsay said as got up and danced. "Alright, now! Get it, girl!" Pound said. Lindsay was really getting into the music and the Monstars were feeling her vibe. She goes up to Pound and takes his hand to come and dance with her. Pound shook his head and Lindsay complains, "Come on, Pound. Don't be shy." Nawt comes up and says, "Man, don't leave the girl hanging. Show her what's you got!" Pound said, "No thanks." Lindsay gave a little smile, "Alright." Nawt grabs Lindsay's hand and two of them dance. Nawt was crumping, which really impressed Lindsay. The other Monstars cheered for Nawt. Pound realizes he is missing out on all the fun and decided to get up from the bleachers and join the others. "Step aside, boys. Leader comin' through." Pound told the guys as they cleared the way. Lindsay smiled as Pound approached her. "Hey, lil' mama, let's boogie!" Lindsay blushed and giggled, "You got it, big daddy!" Pound took Lindsay by the hand and swings her around. Everybody was having a good time. After that, they all sat down on the bleachers to a break.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whew! That was fun. Lindsay, you were workin' it, girl." Bupkus told Lindsay. The others agreed. Lindsay thanked the guys. Then Nawt asked, "What's that smell?" Bang said, "That would be us." Blanko sniffed his armpit and made an ick face. "Dancing sure can be a work out." Lindsay was hot and sweaty herself as she told the guys, "Well, fellas, I gonna head on home and wash up." Lindsay got up and grabbed her cooler as she head out the door. The Monstars waved at Lindsay and Lindsay waved, "see ya later, guys." After Lindsay left, Blanko asked his friends, "Dudes, what are we gonna do for dinner?" The guys thought about and Bang had a suggestion. "How 'bout a cook out?" The guys like the idea. "And we can go swimming while we're at it." Nawt called out, "We can have a pool party?" The Monstars were excited about their plans for this afternoon.

They headed home to get cleaned up and ready for the party. Bang got out the hamburgers, steaks, ribs, and hotdogs to throw on the grill, while Nawt and Blanko helped with the plates, cups, napkins, drinks, and buns. They also got some ketchup, mustard, relish, onions, lettuces, cheese, tomatoes, hot sauce, barbeque sauce, and mayonnaise. Pound made potato salad, baked beans, corn on the cob, and macaroni 'n cheese. Bupkus set up the audio system out on the pool deck and plugged it in a nearby outlet. He turned it on and began looking through the playlist on his iPod and found a category the reads "Party Mix". After that, he went to turn on the turbo jets in the hot tub. "Well, boys, looks like everything's all set." Bang said to his friends. Then Bupkus said, "No, not quite. There's one more thing to make this party complete," the guys looked confused as they asked, "What?" Bupkus continued, "Well, we got the food, got the music, got our swimwear, got the-" then Pound shouts in frustration, "Would you cut to the chase?" Bupkus says, "Lindsay!" The guys finally got it and Pound went to grab phone and called her.

Meanwhile, Lindsay took a shower and she is all fresh and clean in her white tank top, short black leggings, and pink fuzzy slippers. She was in the living room drawing in her sketchbook when the phone rings and she went to answer it. "Hello?" said Lindsay. **"Hey!" **Pound said through the phone. Lindsay responded, "Hi, Pound! What's up?" Pound said, **"The guys and I are having a cook out at our place. Would you like to come?" **Lindsay smiled through the phone, "I'd love to!" Pound said, **"Great! I'll be over in 10 minutes to pick you up. Also bring a swimsuit." **Lindsay asks, "We're going swimming?" Pound answers, **"Yeah, we have a pool at our place." **Lindsay was so excited. "I can't wait! I'm gonna get my stuff ready. I see you soon."

Then Lindsay hangs up the phone to go and get ready. First, she picks out a pink bikini with lavender ruffles, a lose t-shirt and shorts to wear over it and pink flip flops. Then she grabs her yellow beach bag from her closet to pack a towel, phone, camera, deodorant, lotion, and extra clothes. Lindsay got her bag all set and then the doorbell rang. She answered the door and it was Pound. "Hey. All ready to go?" Lindsay smiled, "I sure am." She got her keys and locked the door behind her. They both hopped in Pound's truck and headed off.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got to the place safely, Pound and Lindsay got out the truck and walked up to the house. "You can make yourself at home." Pound told Lindsay as he opened the front door for her. Lindsay walked inside and Nawt zipped by. Then he came to a halt when he noticed Lindsay in the house. "Lindsay! What up, girl?" Nawt ran to Lindsay and jumped on her with kisses like a love-sick puppy. "Get off of her! Go sit down wit yo crazy self!" Pound growled at the red monstar as he helped Lindsay off the ground. "You alright, honey?" he asked. Lindsay said laughing, "Yes." Pound apologized, "Forgive Nawt. He gets antsy when he's around people." Nawt was sitting on the couch looking down. Lindsay walked over to him and wrapped her arms around the red Monstar as she saiys to Pound, "No need to apologize; Nawt was just happy to see me." She rubbed his head and kissed it. Nawt smiled and blushed. Then Lindsay asked Pound, "Pound, can I use your bathroom?" Pound pointed out, "Yeah, it's down the hall, second down on the right." Lindsay walked off use the restroom, while Pound went up to his room to change into his swimsuit.

As for Nawt, he got up from the couch and into the kitchen to fix a bowl of Chex mix then went out back. Bang finished grilling the burgers, hotdogs, ribs, and steak, Blanko was swimming, and Bupkus is lounging and drinking some root beer. Pound came out in his dark red speedos and told the guys that Lindsay is here. "Where is she?" Blanko asked. "She's in the bathroom. She'll be out in a moment." Soon, a voice called onto the Monstars, "Hey, boys!" The Monstars turned around and were awestruck when they saw Lindsay standing in front the back door in her bikini and sunglasses. _**"Moving in stereo" **_by The Cars played in the background as the Monstars were in a trance. Very slowly, Lindsay took off her glasses and flashes a smile at the guys. The boys melted as Lindsay walked over to the diving board. She got on top of the diving board and jump into the water. She swam up to the surface and popped her out of the water, just like Ariel did in _The Little Mermaid. _Suddenly, back to reality, Lindsay said, "Whoo! That feels good!" She swam over to the guys and noticed how weird they were looking as she asked, "Why are y'all lookin' so goofy?" The Monstars snapped out of it and said, "'Goofy'?" Lindsay chuckled, "Yeah. You guys were looking at me funny when I came out here," Blanko said to Lindsay, "We're sorry, dudette. It just you look so…_whoa!"_ Bang whispered, "Ssssmokin'!" Nawt added, "HOT!" All the guys nodded their heads in agreement. Lindsay blushed."Fellas, I'm speechless."

She got back in the water to swim and asked, "Would you boys care to swim with me?" The Monstars smiled, "Sure!" They all jumped in the water and made big waves, which made Lindsay fly in the air. She was about to drop in the water until a pair of big, orange hands grabbed her. "Got ya!" Pound smiled at Lindsay as she said, "Thank you, Pound." Pound put her down and she swam under water. The Monstars swam under water as well. As Lindsay was twirling around under water, Pound swam by and waved at her. Lindsay blew a big kiss at him and he blushed and smiled. The two of them swam to the surface at the same time to catch their breath. "What was that for?" Pound asked Lindsay. "Oh, that's just my way of saying hi…" and Lindsay got closer to Pound, "and thanking you for saving my fall." She and Pound closed their eyes and puckered their lips. They were about to share a tender moment until a something popped out of the water and Pound and Lindsay were kissing it. They opened their eyes and realized they were kissing Nawt! They backed away in shock as the red Monstar grinned and chuckled, "Aw, y'all so sweet!"


	6. Chapter 6

Pound wiped his lips in disgust and Lindsay giggled as she asked Nawt, "Nawt, what are you doing?" Nawt said, "I just popped in to say hi." Then Pound pushes Nawt down the water and says to Lindsay, "Sorry about that, Lindsay." Lindsay reminds Pound, "Once again, Pound, it's cool. Would you let Nawt up? He's gonna suffocate!" Pound got Nawt out of the water and Nawt coughed up a mouth full of water. Lindsay held Nawt and patted his back as she asked, "Are you alright?" Nawt cleared his throat, "Yeah. Thanks, Lindsay. You're an angel." He glares at Pound and then swims away. Pound turned to face Lindsay and saw her giving him a serious look. Pound was rubbing his head and gave a nervous chuckle as he asked Lindsay, "Wanna hang out at the hot tub?" Lindsay shrugged, "Sure."

They got out of the pool and walked over to the hot tub. They got inside and relaxed in the warm water. Pound and Lindsay resumed back to their tender moment as Pound wrapped his arm around Lindsay and scooted her close to him. "Now where were we?" Pound asked in a sexy tone. Lindsay giggled, "Oh, I remember…" once again, the moment was gone when Bang, Nawt, Bupkus, and Blanko were in the hot tub watching them. They were giving the couple devilish smiles and cheering them on. Pound plants his face into his palm and Lindsay smiled nervously. She waved, "Hey, guys."

Bupkus waved, "Well, hello to you, little missy. You tryin' to give yo' man some sugar?" Lindsay smirked, "I wasn't trying. I was actually gonna give it to him." The boys awed in shock. Nawt was sitting close Lindsay and pointed out to Pound, "Pound, you got yourself a fine young woman." The others agree with Nawt. Pound had an angry look on his face. "Whoa, dude, your face is like red and puffy." Blanko told Pound. Bupkus teased Pound, "Yeah, man, you burnin' up. And I know it ain't the hot tub making you feel this way." Bupkus wiggled his brows at Lindsay as he was talking about her making Pound feel hot. The guys laughed and Pound is at the boiling point. "GET OUT!" he shouted. The guys were shocked to see Pound all tense and poor Lindsay was terrified when Nawt said, "Hey, man, calm down! We just wanna hang with ya." Then Bupkus said, "We also wanted to talk to Lindsay; we really like her." Pound growled, "I don't care! I wanted to be alone with her and you guys are getting in the way."

Pound turned around to see Lindsay, but she was out of the hot tub. "Great! Thanks a lot, guys! You scared her off!" Pound yelled. Bang said, "_We_ scared her off? Man, you the one who blew up in front of her." Pound said sternly, "Maybe if y'all would just butt out, I wouldn't be so tense!" The guys glared at Pound and left him alone in the hot tub. Then Blanko turned to Pound and said, "You know what, dude, back in the gym, you were pretty cool. But now you're acting like a total jerk. You need to take a chill pill. Seriously." Then he walked away. Pound plopped down in the hot water, rubbing his face, feeling low. He thought to himself, _"Man, I am such a jerk! Maybe I did scare Lindsay a little bit. I'll go see if she's alright." _Pound got out of the hot tub and when to go find Lindsay.


	7. Chapter 7

Bupkus was in the ice cooler getting a can of Coke Zero and then there were bubbles floating up in the air. Bupkus looked up and a few bubbles popped in his face. He thought, _"Where are these bubbles coming from?" _The bubbles were coming from a bush nearby and Bupkus walked over there. It was Lindsay sitting in a lounge chair blowing bubbles feeling pretty awful after Pound's outburst. Her mind was stuck on Pound when all the bubbles formed together into a big bubble and a vision of Pound's face came up. Lindsay smiled as she thought, _"Pound, my big teddy!" _Pound blew a kiss to Lindsay and she blushed. Then Lindsay blew a kiss to Pound and the bubble he was in flew up in the air. Lindsay sighed with passion until a voice said to Lindsay, "Well hello, Bubbles!" Lindsay jumped, but saw it was Bupkus who wanted to check on her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you." Bupkus apologized. Lindsay said, "That's okay." Bupkus took a seat in the other lounge chair next to the one Lindsay is sitting in. "How you feelin'?" Lindsay sighed, "Well, I'm still a little shaky from what happened back here," Bupkus rubs Lindsay's back to soothe her. "Yeah we were all shook up." Lindsay said, "I've never seen Pound get so worked up like that." Bupkus told Lindsay, "Well, Lindsay, you're just experiencing it for the first time. Try sending more time with him. He could get worse," Lindsay raised a brow and asked, "Really?" Bupkus assured Lindsay, "No joke. I tellin' ya, the guy has so much hot air, he could blow up a hot air balloon in seconds." Lindsay laughed.

While Lindsay and Bupkus were laughing and talking, Pound came up to them with a sad smile and said, "Yo!" Lindsay said, "Hey, Pound." Pound gave a small wave, "Hey." He turned to Bupkus and said, "Hey, Bupkus, could I talk to Lindsay?" Bupkus nodded, "Sure." Bupkus got up and left Pound and Lindsay alone to talk. Pound heaved a big sigh and started off slowly asking Lindsay, "You okay?" Lindsay answered softly, "Yeah, I'm fine." Pound rubs his head and cleared his throat. "Uh, listen, about what over in the hot tub…" Lindsay stops Pound. "Don't worry. I wasn't mad. I got pretty scared when you shouted and came here to relax. Also, I found some bubbles and decided to make some bubbles." Lindsay puts the bubble wand in front her lips and began to blow bubbles. Pound swoons, "Wow. Normally, I think blowing bubbles is childish. But when you do it, it's sexy." Lindsay giggled and smiled.

All of a sudden, there was a loud grumbling sound. It was coming from Pound's stomach. "I don't know about you, but I'm _dog _hungry." Lindsay laughed, "Yeah me too." Pound and Lindsay got up from their seats and joined the other Monstars for lunch. Lindsay got macaroni 'n cheese, ribs, a cheese burger and Coke. While Pound got loads of baked beans and potato salad, hot dog, hamburger, ribs, and Dr. Pepper. As they ate lunch, they had a little chit-chat.


	8. Chapter 8

After eating, everybody was full and relaxed for a little while before going back in the pool. Lindsay took a sip of her Coke then says, "That was delicious. You all did a great job with the food." The guys smiled as Bang spoke up, "Well, actually, Pound and I were the one who cooked the food. Bupkus, Blanko, and Nawt helped set up the party." Lindsay smiled, "Once again, you all did a great job." The Monstars thanked Lindsay. Then suddenly, Pound belches out loud, which made everybody jump. "Pound!" The guys shouted at Pound. "What?" Pound whined. "Are you forgetting we have company?" Bang reminded Pound as he is pointing to Lindsay. Pound's face was flushed as he looked at Lindsay and apologizes. "I am so sorry you heard that." Lindsay said, "That's alright-" before Lindsay could say Pound's name, she, too, belches out loud. The Monstars were all stunned to hear such a noise coming out of Lindsay. Lindsay hid her face in shame, worrying that the Monstars were disgusted by her. "Oh my goodness. Fellas, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to let it out; it slipped and…" Pound puts his hands on Lindsay's arms to calm her down. "Lindsay, Lindsay! Baby, it's alright! We're not saying anything." Blanko said to Lindsay, "Yeah. Don't sweat it, dudette. That was awesome!"

Lindsay smiled and blushed, "Thank you, Blanko." Then she said, "Ooh, before I forget, wanna take some pictures." Lindsay got up from her chair to go in the house to grab her camera out of her bag. She came back with the camera and turned it on. "Alright, I got it. I wanna picture of you all sitting at the table." The guys looked at the camera and smiled. Lindsay clicked the button and took a look at the picture. Lindsay smiled, "Oh, that's a good one." Lindsay was getting a lot of group shots of the Monstars flexing, smiling, playing in the water, and then they put on their shades and acted gangsta. Lindsay looked at all the pictures she took and said, "These came out really good."

Nawt came up to Lindsay and asked, "Hey, Lindsay, can I take pictures of you?" Lindsay said, "Sure. Here you go." Lindsay handed the camera to Nawt and went to find place to take pictures. Nawt pointed to the lounge chair, "Right here is good." Lindsay got on the chair and began posing. The guys were watching Lindsay looking sexy and they all whistled and awed with pleasure. After that, Bupkus got on the diving board and shouted, "Hey, Nawt, get a shot of this!" Nawt took pictures of Bupkus jumping high in the air and doing a back flip as he made a perfect dive in the water. As Bupkus swam up to the ladder, he got out all soaked and stroked his hair back and smiled for the camera. Blanko, Bang, Nawt, and Lindsay clapped and cheered for Bupkus's perfect dive. "Bupkus, that was fantastic!" Lindsay said. "Thanks, babe," Bupkus smiled.

However, Pound didn't seem too pleased with Bupkus receiving all the praise. He scoffed, "That's nothing!" everybody turned their attention to Pound, who stood there with his arms folded in front of him. Bupkus walked up to his face, "Oh, you think you can do better?" Pound shot back, "I don't think. I _know." _Bupkus raised his hands in shock and backed away saying, "Alright, Mr. Big shot. Show us what's ya got." Pound walked over to the diving saying everybody, "Sit back, guys and watch the master at work." Pound got on the diving board with confidence, but inside he was nervous. He got to the top and started looking down at the guys and Lindsay, who smiled and waved at him. Pound straightened himself up as he thought to himself, _"Come on, man, your girl's watchin' you! Lindsay, This one's for you, baby." _


	9. Chapter 9

Pound got at the tip of the diving board and began to jump with all his might. He jumped _so high, _he disappeared in site. Lindsay and the guys were awestruck to Pound fly up so high in the air. As he flew into the air, he stops with a double back flip, then a triple spin, and was coming for a landing. Meanwhile, back on the ground, Blanko had a pair of binoculars and saw Pound coming back down. "Uh-oh, dudes and dudette, looks like it's going to be a big one!" The guys scurried to grab some ponchos and umbrellas. Bang warned Lindsay, "Lindsay, brace yourself; this is gonna big." Lindsay was pretty excited as she slipped on her poncho. Bang held Lindsay for safety and the others opened their umbrellas and ducked, but Nawt still took some pictures to capture everything. Finally, Pound came down, but there was no big splash.

Everybody heard the splash, but didn't get drenched. They got up and saw Pound's head pop out of the water. His friends cheered and clapped for his marvelous dive. As Pound was swimming to the ladder, Bupkus said, "Pound, I gotta hand it to ya, man. That was pretty tight!" Pound got to the ladder and said to Bupkus, "Thanks, man," Pound got out of the water and the guys got the biggest shock of their lives, including Lindsay. Pound was naked! He didn't notice, because he stood there looking proud as he smiled at Lindsay, "So, Lindsay, how you like me now, baby?" Lindsay covered her eyes and was scared to say something. Pound asked, "What? What's the matter?" The other Monstars were snickering and Pound was confused, "What is so funny?" Soon, Pound looked over at the pool and saw a pair of dark red speedos floating by and thought, _"Those speedos kind of look like mine…" _then he looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing his speedos.

He covered his front as he cried out, "OH MY GOD!" then his friends burst with laughter. Pound was so humiliated; he quickly took his speedos out of the water and stormed into the house. The sound of him running up the stairs and slamming the door to his room caused everything to rattle and shake. While the guys were laughing it up, Lindsay was the only one who didn't laugh, for she felt sorry for the poor, orange Monstar. Bupkus turned to face Lindsay and noticed something was wrong. He told the others, "Hey, guys chill. Look," the boys saw tears falling from her eyes and ran over to see if she's okay. "Lindsay, what's wrong?" asked the guys. "It's obvious," Nawt said. "After seeing Pound in the nude, the poor girl's traumatized." Bang jabbed Nawt, "Hush up!" Lindsay sobs, "No, Nawt, it's not that. I just feel bad for Pound. He seems really hurt." The Monstars were looking pretty down and soothed Lindsay.

After that, everyone cleaned up the patio. Bang and Bupkus wrapped up what was left of the food and took inside the house, Blanko turned off the jets in the hot tub, Nawt help Lindsay put away the chair and clean the table. As everything was cleared up, Lindsay and the guys got inside the house and locked up the sliding doors. Lindsay grabbed her bag and went to the restroom to change clothes. She took off her swimsuit and took out her towel to dry off. After drying off, she rubbed on some deodorant and began putting on her clothes. Lindsay wore a long navy blue shirt with rolled up sleeves and a pink belt, black leggings, and pink flats. She also put on her silver hoop earrings, tied her hair up in a pink ribbon, and put on some make up.


	10. Chapter 10

Lindsay was all freshened up and got her stuff in her bag. The guys were all dressed and were sitting in the living room, eating s'mores and drinking milk. When Lindsay was coming back from the bathroom, Blanko saw her and asked, "Hey, Lindsay, care for some milk and s'mores?" Lindsay said, "Yes, please." She takes one from the tray and eats it then sits on the couch. Bang looked at Lindsay and said to her, "Well, you look pretty." Lindsay blushed, "Thank you, Bang. You're sweet." Bang smiles at Lindsay. Then Nawt came up to Lindsay and hopped on the couch next to her. "Hey, cutie pie!" Nawt smiled as he handed back the camera to Lindsay. "Oh, thank you, Nawt." Nawt said, "You're welcome. It's a pretty cool camera." Lindsay said, "Well, I'm glad you had fun with it." When Lindsay put her camera back in her bag, she began to wonder where Bupkus was. "Hey, where's Bupkus?" asked Lindsay. Blanko said, "He went upstairs to check on Pound." Lindsay nodded at what Blanko told her.

Meanwhile, Pound was still upstairs in his room, lying on his bed feeling angry and embarrassed with his face buried in his pillow. He thought to himself, _"How could this happen to me! All I wanted was some alone time with Lindsay and the guys keep getting in the way. It's bad enough they were pest, but what's worse, losing your swimsuit in front your friends and your girl. I bet Lindsay is repulsed by me or laughing her head off. Those so called friends of mine!" _Suddenly, someone was knocking at Pound's door. It was Bupkus, who wanted to talk to Pound. "Pound!" called Bupkus. "Hey, it's me, man." Pound shouted, "Go away!" Bupkus continued, "Listen, come back out, we miss you." Pound pouted, _"SO!"_ Bupkus was fed up with Pound's stubbornness and started banging on the door while saying, "Pound, if you don't open this door, Imma tear it down and then I'm coming after you!" Pound growled, "Go 'head! See what happens!" Bupkus was at the boiling point and used his muscles to rip the door open and tossed it to the side.

He darted in Pound's room and growled, "ALRIGHT, IT'S ON NOW!" Pound and Bupkus wrestled each other and arguing at the same time. The commotion from upstairs startled everybody downstairs. Bang ran upstairs to break it up while Nawt and Blanko comforted Lindsay, for she was hugging on a pillow, scared out of her mind. Bang got to Pound's room and managed to break Bupkus and Pound apart. He yelled, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Bupkus said, "Well, Mr. Big shot here doesn't want to come down and join us." Pound yelled at Bupkus, "I told you to go away! After what happened out at the pool, I don't wanna hang at the party now!" Bupkus folded his arms and muttered under his breath, "More like Mr. Big Baby." Pound heard what Bupkus said and was about to beat him up some more, but Bang had to hold him back. "That's enough! Bupkus go down stairs and cool off." Bupkus left the room to go join the others down stairs. Bang turned to Pound and said to him, "I don't know what your damage is, man, but you better do something about it, because you have a girl down there who is worried sick about you." Bang left Pound in his room. Pound plopped down on his bed and heaved a big sigh.


	11. Chapter 11

Pound was sitting on his bed, thinking about what Bang said before he left and felt worse than ever before. Pound was deep in thought; he couldn't get his mind off of how he was being a jerk to his friends, and in front of Lindsay. _"Boy, I screwed up big time. I mean, the guys were just having fun and I let my embarrassing moment get in the way of my fun time and Lindsay…" _Suddenly, Pound thought about Lindsay and began to worry about her. _"Oh! Lindsay. I've been so selfish, I haven't thought about her."_ Tears were forming on Pound's eyes. He grabbed some tissues from his night stand and wiped away his tears.

Meanwhile, everyone down stairs was talking and Lindsay was still hugging on to the pillow with her face down, thinking about Pound. The Monstars looked at Lindsay with concerns and Bupkus, who had an ice pack over his left eye from the fight, put his hand on Lindsay's back and asked, "You feelin' okay, shawty?" Lindsay looked up at the purple Monstar and answered in a soft voice, "I'm just worried about Pound. You know, from when he blows up at the hot tub, lost his speedos, and beating you up." Bupkus chuckled, "Yeah. I'll be alright." Bang smiles at Lindsay, "You're a very sweet girl, Lindsay." Lindsay smiled and thanked Bang. Blanko thought about something that would make Lindsay feel better. "I know what will cheer you up, dudette." Blanko said. "Nawt, I'll need your help with setting up the karaoke. Bang, Bupkus, you dudes can move around the furniture."

So with that, the guys did what Blanko said and went to work. Nawt and Blanko got the karaoke machine plugged it into the big flat screen TV, while Bang and Bupkus moved the coffee table and rug, but pushed the chairs and couch to make some room in the middle of the floor. Blanko turned on the karaoke machine and did a quick sound check. It works find, including auto tune. Lindsay was amazed to hear that. "Whoa! Auto tune!" She exclaimed. "The guys chuckled at Lindsay's excitement. "Looks like someone is cheering up," Bang chuckled. Blanko uses the remote to look through the song list on the TV screen and he picked _**"Things Could Only Get Better" **_by Howard Jones.

_We're not scared to lose it all_

_Security throw through the wall_

_Future dreams we have to realize_

_A thousand skeptic hands_

_Won't keep us from the things we plan_

_Unless we're clinging to the things we prize_

_And do you feel scared - I do_

_But I won't stop and falter_

_And if we threw it all away_

_Things can only get better_

_Whoa, whoa whoa whoa oh oh_

_Treating today as though it was_

_The last, the final show_

_Get to sixty and feel no regret_

_It may take a little time_

_A lonely path, an uphill climb_

_Success or failure will not alter it_

_And do you feel scared - I do_

_But I won't stop and falter_

_And if we threw it all away_

_Things can only get better_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoah..._

Blanko came up to Lindsay singing:

_And do you feel scared - I do_

_But I won't stop and falter_

_And if we threw it all away_

_Things can only get better_

Blanko starts to do his silly dance, which got Lindsay laughing. He took her hand to dance along with him, while Nawt, Bupkus, and Bang watched them with delight. As the song came to an end, Blanko and Lindsay took a bow and everyone applauded.


	12. Chapter 12

Nawt bounced up and down waving his hands saying, "Ooh, ooh! Blanko let me have a turn. But first, I need to grab something." Nawt dashed up to his room to grab something then came back down with a wig that has long, black dreads and shades. "Dude, what's with the wig and glasses?" Blanko asked. Nawt answered, "I'm T-pain." He grabs the remote to look for a song by T-pain. He found _**"Buy U a Drink" **_by T-pain feat. Young Joc. Nawt sets the microphone to auto tune and the song begins to play. Everyone snaps their fingers to the song as Nawt sings and take Lindsay by the hand and dance with her:

_Baby girl, what's your name?_

_Let me talk to ya, let me buy you a drink._

_I'm T Pain, you know me, Konvict music never woah wee? _

_I know the club, close at 3._

_Whats the chances of you rolling with me?_

_Back to the crib, show you how I live_

_Let's get drunk, forget what we did._

Nawt dips Lindsay and flashes a smile at her._  
_

_Imma buy you a drink, ooh-eee. imma take you home with me_

_I got money in the bank, shorty what you think bout that?_

_i'll be in the gray cadillac, we in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, oo._

_we in the bed like ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo, oo..._

Bupkus cuts in and stops the music. "Whoa, whoa, man, let me try something." He takes the remote and finds another song to play. Lindsay was sitting on the couch catching her breath from dancing. The song that Bupkus picked was _**"Fresh" **_by Kool and The Gang. Lindsay gasped, for she knew that song. Bupkus began to sing:

_Conversation is going 'round_

_People talking 'bout the girl who's come to town_

_Lovely lady, pretty as can be_

_No one knows her name she's just a mystery__  
__I have seen her maybe once or twice_

_The one thing I can say is, she's very nice_

_She's a lady, one I really want to know_

_Somehow I've got to let my feeling show__  
__She's fresh, exciting_

_She's so exciting to me_

_She's fresh, exciting_

_She's so inviting to me, yeah__  
__I've been thinking about the way you walk_

He looks at Lindsay and wiggles his brows at her while singing:

_Baby, I like the way you talk_

_Tell you something I really can't hide_

_Heaven must have sent you to be by my side__  
__Fresh and lovely like a dream come true_

_I'll give anything to spend the night with you_

_What a feeling and I can't stop it baby_

_Miss frisky lady take me away__  
__She's fresh, exciting_

_She's so exciting to me, yeah_

_She's fresh, exciting_

_So inviting to me, yeah_

Bupkus takes Lindsay's hand and twirls her around.

_Fresh as a summer breeze_

_She'll take you by surprise_

_She means so much to me_

_I'll do whatever to make her mine, baby_

_Oh yeah__  
__She's fresh_

_She's fresh, she's so fresh_

_She's fresh, she's so fresh_

_She's fresh, she's so fresh__  
__Fresh as a summer breeze_

_She means so much to me, yeah…_

Suddenly, Bang cuts in and says to the guys, "Hey, fellas, why don't we let Lindsay have a turn." The other three Monstars realized they were hogging up the microphone and didn't give their guest a chance to sing. Lindsay was flushed when the guys looked at her. She stuttered, "Oh, I'm not really a good singer." Bupkus says, "Oh, girl, don't sweat it. This is a party, not American Idol. Just have fun with it." Lindsay sighed and gave little smile, "Alright. I'll give it a shot." The guys cheered for Lindsay as she got to the TV screen and found a song that she wants to sing: _**"MacArthur's Park"**_ by Donna Summer.

She was looking nervous, but she thought about what Bupkus said: "Just have fun with it." Lindsay let the music roll in her system and she sang:

_Spring was never waiting for us till_

_it ran one step ahead_

_as we followed in the dance._

Meanwhile, Pound was still in his room felling down until he heard singing coming from down stairs that sounded beautiful. He walked out of his room see what was going on. He looked over the banister and couldn't believe his eyes, it was Lindsay, who was singing. He thought, _"Wow! She sounds beautiful."_

_Mac Arthur's Park is melting in the dark_

_all the sweet green icing flowing down_

_someone left the cake out in the rain_

_I don't think that I can take it_

_'cause it took so long to bake it_

_and I'll never have that recipe again_

_Oh, nooo!_

Lindsay held on to that note and the Monstars were getting goose bumps.

_I recall the yellow cotton dress_

_foaming like a wave_

_on the ground beneath your knees_

_birds like tender babies in your hands_

_and the old men playing_

_Chinese checkers_

_by the trees_

The sound of Lindsay's voice made the orange Monstar melt.

_Mac Arthur Park's is melting in the dark_

_all the sweet green icing flowing down_

_someone left the cake out in the rain_

_I don't think that I can take it_

_'cause it took so long to bake it_

_and I'll never have that recipe again_

_Oh, nooo!_

Lindsay moved around to the music and the Monstars were all moving along to the music.

_Mac Arthur's Park is melting in the dark_

_all the sweet green icing flowing down_

_someone left the cake out in the rain_

_I don't think that I can take it_

_'cause it took so long to bake it_

_and I'll never have that recipe again_

_Oh, nooo!_

The song came to an end and Lindsay struck a pose. The Monstars all went wild, but the celebration stopped when Pound said, "That was beautiful," everybody saw Pound coming down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

They guys looked at their big orange friend with displeasure, except for Lindsay, who was worried and had great pity. The Monstars scoffed, "Well, look who finally decided to come out of his room." Pound said, "I couldn't help but hear you all singing and I just wanted to see what was going on. Looks like you all are having a good time." Pound gave a sad smile then Bang scoffed, "You bet we are, without you blowing steam." Pound chuckled at Bang, "Speak for yourself," then Pound cleared his throat, "Listen, guys I want to apologize for my behavior." Everyone looked at each other and then looked at Pound. They could see that he is truly sorry, so they sighed and sat down to listen. Pound heaved a big sighed for this was going to be hard for him to explain his behavior. "First off I wanna say…" Then he stopped and looked at the karaoke machine and decided to use that so that Lindsay and the guys came hear him better. He clicked on the microphone and did a quick sound check. "Okay, you all can hear me, right?" Pound asked his friends. They all nodded with yes and Pound pick up where he started.

"Alright, as I was saying… My behavior was way out of line. I feel horrible about spoiling everyone's fun with my selfishness. You guys wanted to have fun and hang with Lindsay, but I wanted her all to myself. It's just I haven't seen her in a while." Then Blanko cuts in saying, "Well, Pound, you're not the only who hasn't seen her in a while. Me, Nawt, Bang, and Bupkus missed Lindsay as much as you do. We really like her and wanted to have fun with her." Pound sighed, "Yeah, I understand now," then he turned to Nawt and said to him, "Hey, shorty, I'm sorry for being hard on you and making you sink in the water. I have to admit, that was pretty funny when you popped in on me and Lindsay and ended up giving you kisses. " The red Monstar smiled with glee. Pound smiled back and then turned to Bupkus. "Bupkus, I'm sorry I beat you down. I just didn't want to be bothered. Not to mention, I was pretty miffed at you making passes at Lindsay." Bupkus raised his hand, "Hey, man its all good. And just so you know, I wasn't trying to take your girl." Pound and Bupkus smiled and fist bumped each other.

"Now last, but certainly not least," Pound turned to face Lindsay, who was caught by surprise when Pound started walking up to her. "I want to apologize to someone, who I really hurt the most." He sighed, "Lindsay, I have screwed up big time. You're probably mad at me for being a bully to my friends and ruining your fun. All I thought about were my 'needs' and didn't stop to think about what you wanted." Tears were forming in Pound's eyes as he concluded, "You truly deserves better!" Pound started sobbing and Lindsay showed sympathy by placing her hands on the orange Monstar's face and looking deep into his green eyes as she spoke in a gentle voice, "I forgive you." Pound's eyes began to clear up for he couldn't believe what he heard from Lindsay. He asked, "You do? You mean you're not mad at me?" Lindsay shook her head, "No. I was actually worried about you and you gave me quite a scare." Pound was flushed when he said, "I know I'm out of shape, but my body can't be that-" Then Lindsay cuts him off, "No! Not that! I'm talking about your behavior." Pound gave an embarrassing smile, "Oh. I knew that." Lindsay continued, "Also, do you remember what I told when you came over to my place for a special treat?" Pound asked, "What?" Lindsay answered, "I told you nobody is perfect. I still love you, no matter what."

Pound felt his heart glowing from inside and picked Lindsay up from the couch. Then he gave her a big kiss on the lips and says, "I love you, too." Bang, Nawt, Bupkus, and Blanko gave puppy dog eyes and said "Awwww!" Lindsay and Pound laughed as Pound put Lindsay down on the couch. Then Bang mentions something to Lindsay, "Hey, Lindsay, the guys and I want to apologize for being a bother." Lindsay smiled, "Oh, boys, no need to apologize. I really had fun with you all today." The guys smiled then turned to Pound and said, "And, Pound, we're sorry for laughing at you when you lost your speedos in the pool." Pound smiled, "Its cool, guys." Nawt sat next to Lindsay and rubbed her shoulders as he said to her, "I bet you're still traumatized." Lindsay shook her head, "Nope. Not at all." The Monstars were shocked to see Lindsay was not bothered by Pound's nudity. Bupkus exclaimed as he pointed out Pound's body to Lindsay, "Girl, you're not repulsed by all of this?" Lindsay giggled, "No. Personally, I was turned on. " The guys pulled fake gags, except for Pound, who was pleased to hear Lindsay's honesty. "Don't pay them a mind, baby," Pound told Lindsay as he took her hand and kissed it. "You love me just the way I am and I love you for who you are."


	14. Chapter 14

Then Pound tells his friends, "Hey, fellas, how's about we sing a song for Lindsay." The guys shouted "Yeah!" and went to the screen to pick a song and he picked _**"And the Beat Goes On" **_by The Whispers. The Monstars got into position with their backs turned and started dancing. A big smile was spreading across Lindsay's face as the Monstars began to sing:

**Monstars: **_And the beat goes on  
Just like my love everlasting  
And the beat goes on  
Still moving strong on and on___

**Pound: **_Do you ever wonder  
That to win, somebody's got to lose  
I might as well get over the blues  
Just like fishing in the ocean  
There'll always be someone new  
You did me wrong 'cos I've been through stormy weather.___

**Monstars: **_And the beat goes on  
Just like my love everlasting  
And the beat goes on you'd better believe it  
Still moving strong on and on___

**Nawt: **_Don't stop for nobody  
This time I'll keep my feet on solid ground  
Now I understand myself when I'm down  
Like the sweet sound of hip music  
There'll always be something new  
To keep the tables turning  
Hey this super song  
There'll never be an ending___

**Monstars: **_And the beat goes on  
Just like my love everlasting  
And the beat goes on  
Still moving strong on and on (the beat goes on) on, ...___

**Bang: **_Get down playing that fee, sure the beat is real_

__**Monstars: **_The beat goes on__  
_

Lindsay couldn't get the beat out of her system, so she got up and danced. She then grabs the mic from Pound and sings:

_Do you ever wonder  
That to win, somebody's got to lose  
I might as well get over the blues  
Just like fishing in the ocean  
There'll always be someone new  
You did me wrong 'cos I've been through stormy weather._

Everybody sings along:

_And the beat goes on  
Just like my love everlasting  
And the beat goes on you'd better believe it  
Still moving strong on and on__  
_

Pounds sweeps Lindsay off her feet and Lindsay gives Pound a kiss on the cheek. Everybody was happy again as they laughed and talked throughout the evening.

THE END_  
_


End file.
